This invention relates to a mobile terminal device, and more particularly, to a portable telephone device of a small size.
In general, a portable terminal device such as a PHS terminal and a mobile telephone device has a plurality of functions. The functions are established by an operating section such as operation switches or a keyboard mounted on the body of the portable terminal. Similarly, the established functions are selectively carried out by the operating section in accordance with menu items on a display unit. In order to reduce the size and the weight of the portable terminal, it is necessary to make the operating section be small in area.
In case where the operating section becomes small in area, it is difficult to correctly and efficiently operate the operating section by fingers with no error. In other words, it is difficult to correctly and efficiently operate the operating section with reducing the size and the weight of the portable terminal. Furthermore, it is necessary to carry out operation without relying on a mechanical structure in order to avoid aging and failures.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a small-sized portable terminal capable of easily carrying out operation.
Other objects of this invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
On describing the gist of this invention, it is possible to understand that a portable terminal comprises a main body having a main surface and a secondary surface opposite to the main surface.
According to this invention, the portable terminal comprises a display section formed on the main surface for displaying input information of the portable terminal, a main operating section formed on the main surface for carrying out input operation of the input information, and an additional operating section formed on the secondary surface for carrying out input operation of the input information.